


The Way to the Pure One's Heart

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Way Walkers: University Trilogy
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Languages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: ...Is, apparently, paved with the language of Clan.Alternatively titled, 'Jun is as Clueless as Ever and Sem Makes Use of His Native Language'.





	The Way to the Pure One's Heart

" _Your eyes are like amber gemstones in the sunlight_."

Sem is smirking mischievously at Jadeith, who - per his prediction - is staring blankly in confusion at his use of Clan language.

"Uh, Sem, I'm taking Lu'shun this semester. If you're trying to test someone, go find Oya."

Sem tosses his head back, letting out a loud laugh. Then he grins at Jun, a sparkle in his eye. "You're right, Jun, I suppose I should."

And with that, Sem walks out of the mess hall, leaving behind an absolutely bewildered tazu.

* * *

" _You melt my heart of ice with your warm smile._ "

This time, Oya is with them. Jun turns to her, thinking that Sem is trying to test her. "What'd he say?" she asks.

Oya blinks, frowning. "Um... Something about a smile? Maybe?"

"A smile?" Jun repeats, obviously thinking she's wrong. "Why would he be saying something about a smile?"

Oya frowns in thought. "Good point..." She sighs. "Damn it, I'm so going to fail..."

Sem snickers under his breath.

* * *

" _You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen._ "

Perhaps a bit less romantic than his previous lines, yes - but he's taking careful steps to not repeat any. If he does that, she'll probably recognize them and go ask someone what they mean. He'll take 'less romantic' over being found out any day.

As expected, Jadeith rolls her eyes and points out that Oya isn't here, then goes about whatever she was doing previously.

* * *

" _He's terrible. He doesn't know what he's missing. He'll never find anyone better than, or even as good as, you._ "

Jun sniffles, looking up at Sem with a frown. "Why are you speaking in Clan now, of all times?" she demands. "This is hardly the time for testing Oya."

Oya, however, has long since picked up on Sem's little scheme - though she's about as much idea of what he's saying as Jun does. "If you have something to say, Sem, say it in Common."

Sem smiles innocently at the two girls. "Nothing, ladies, nothing."

* * *

It's been two months since Ay'cure broke up with Jun. Sem considers this an adequate amount of time to wait before asking her out properly.

That, and Oya is insistent that he can't focus on Illyan without asking her out. "You're the one who said we have to be fast," she says. "I agreed to help you, but I'm certainly not going to do all of the work myself."

So, he approaches Jun in the library. "Hey, Jadeith. Can I talk to you?"

She looks up, a little surprised. "Not Jun?" she asks. "Not Pure Heart? Whoa, something's wrong."

" _Will you go out with me?_ "

The words slip out in Clan, and he curses to himself. Jun sighs.

"Oya's not here-"

"I know Oya's not here!" Sem snaps. "It's just fucking habit, Jadeith!"

Jun leans back, stunned. Others shush him, but Sem ignores them. "What's habit?"

Sem frowns, and ducks his head with a childish pout on his lips and cherry red blush on his cheeks. "Flirting with you in Clan," he mumbles - just barely loud enough for her to hear.

The silence is deafening. The sound of pages turning has suddenly stopped, as though everyone in the library is now gawking at him.

"You... Flirt with me," Jun says slowly, "in Clan?"

"Yeah..."

"Which you know I don't speak, right?"

"Yeah..."

Jun sighs a long-suffering sigh, and shuts the book she was reading. "What'd you say this time?" she asks.

"Will you go out with me...?"

She sighs again.

"Fine. But on one condition."

Sem looks up, a questioning look on his face. Jun smirks, a mischievous look in her eye that suits her better than he'd ever thought it would.

"Translate  _everything_ you've ever said to me in Clan."

 

 

 


End file.
